Angels Can Die
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Old age has caught up to our dear Mrs Hughes; this is a one-shot on her final hours.


**Result of a free period at school: a little idea I've had for a while. Slightly AU as in Sybil is still alive after the wedding. Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy it! -Sophie x**

* * *

The wind whistled and the draughts ran rife on that cold winter's evening in the village. The house however was warm, a gentle glow being cast over the snow that had settled on the ground the previous day. The fire cracked and spat, going unnoticed by all that gathered in the room where the chairs sat empty but the floor remained full.

Elsie Carson lay across the settee, her body the stillest it had ever been in her whole life. Slowly but surely, despite all attempts to stop it, Death was nearing the humble abode and the kindly woman who had spent so long avoiding him.

The family had come down for her final hours, making sure the couple were comfortable. Cora brought blankets, Robert brought whiskey and the three daughters had brought their love and admiration for their beloved housekeeper, who had been like a second mother to them as they grew up and beyond.

Charles crouched at his wife's head, mopping her brow with cool water. The family talked between themselves with Dr Clarkson, who was overseeing her final descent, and looked on at the heart-wrenching scene.

"It's going to tear the man apart." Robert sighed, swirling the whiskey in his glass. "She was everything to him."

"I know. We'll have to keep a close eye on him, insist he takes some time off." Cora fiddled with one of her white gloves before looking to Mary. "Will you talk to him about it afterwards darling?"

"Why me?" She exclaimed, almost offended. Her mother's mouth dropped in sheer shock and she shushed the woman quickly.

"Mary how dare you speak in that tone with me." The Lady snapped. "Carson is very fond of you- I dare say you're the closest he has to a daughter and you will be there for him like a daughter would!"

"Yes, yes ok! No need to bite my head off." She muttered, going to pour herself another glass of water from the jug on the table. Edith just shook her head, watching the butler falter in his movements.

"Poor Carson. It's going to be strange seeing him without Mrs Hughes."

Sybil didn't say anything; she couldn't, her eyes had filled with tears and it was taking all her strength to keep them back. Cora noticed when she realised how quiet her daughter was being, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh darling." She whispered, "Be brave, please, for Carson."

"I can't mama, I just can't- she can't die." The woman sobbed. "She can't, she was like a mother to me when you went away."

"I know but-" The Lady began but Robert stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her arm. The room had gone silent except the soft voice of the man who knelt on the floor. Dr Clarkson checked her pulse before sighing and looking to the butler.

"She has about a minute." He said quietly. Charles nodded, putting down the cool rag and instead stroked her soft hair from her face.

"We've had a good run of it, haven't we Elsie?" He whispered. "I remember the day we first met; you were wandering round like a lost little puppy, and snapped at me when I tried to carry your bag to your room. That was when I knew we'd get along just fine, you and I. And we did."

Still holding onto her wrist, Dr Clarkson cleared his throat, a silent way of saying "she's nearly there". Looking over her breathing body for the last time, Charles began to whisper "I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over until her chest fell still.

"She's gone." The doctor said quietly, placing her wrist gently on her stomach. Sybil, against her will, cried out and buried her head in her mother's shoulder. The others stood in shock and sadness.

The butler took a shaky breath before leaning in and kissing her lips softly, still warm as if she could be sleeping. The sight was enough to reduce anyone to tears.

Carson stood, taking her hand for a few moments until Robert placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him a glass of whiskey. Trembling slightly, making the ice cubes clink against the sides of the glass, the man took it and raised his arm in toast.

"To Elsie, the most wonderful woman anyone could wish to meet. A faithful worker, true friend and beloved wife. Elsie Carson." Robert raised his voice, and everyone repeated after him.

"Elsie Carson."

Outside, where the village became still and the birds fell silent in their song; the stars seemed to twinkle just that little bit more and the moon seemed to shine that little bit brighter.

Elsie was looking down on them, and there she would stay until she was reunited with her husband once again.


End file.
